Trick or Treat
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: It's a normal Halloween for the Akatsuki. Or so they think. With costume problems and a hyper Tobi, what happens? Rated T for teen. written for Gaaragirl312.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki or Naruto or Halloween.**

**It's Mika-chan! I wrote this story for Gaaragirl312. i hope you like it! let the deadly tale begin!**

"Hurry up, Sasori no Danna!"

Akasuna no Sasori was in his room that he shared with Deidara, trying to get out of the horrifying tradition in the Akatsuki known as Trick or Treating, or as Tobi called it, Halloweening. The red-haired puppet master had had horrible experiences in his childhood associated with Halloween and Trick or Treating.

When he was 6, Sasori was a pumpkin for Halloween. He had been out collecting candy for about an hour when two drunken prostitutes attacked him and stole all of his precious candy. When he went back to the houses that he had collected his candy from, they refused to believe his story and therefore, the candy was lost.

At the age of 12, when he was a headless zombie, some older kids decided that it would be fun to throw things at the very small Sasori. Said things included but were not limited to trashcans, chalkboard erasers, lawn chairs and laptop computers. After that Halloween, Sasori decided that he would no longer go Trick or Treating.

So Sasori thought he had a very good reason for not going with Deidara, Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki. However, the rest of the Akatsuki, namely Tobi and Deidara, didn't want to leave Sasori all alone on this joyous holiday.

"Let's go, Sasori." Came Hidan's impatient voice just outside the door. "You've been in there long enough."

"That's because I'm not going, Hidan." Sasori sighed.

"Come on! It's Halloween!" Konan exclaimed outside the door.

"I don't even have a costume." Sasori said. "There's no point in going if I don't have a costume."

"Don't you have your cosplay outfit from when you were Marluxia?" Hidan asked.

Earlier that year, the Akatsuki went to an anime convention in Konoha, much to the surprise of all the Akatsuki save for Pein. Sasori had gone as Marluxia, the pink-haired number XI Nobody from Kingdom Hearts. True, Sasori looked nothing like Marluxia; he thought he looked more like Axel because his hair colour was the same as the Flurry of Dancing Flames. This, however, could not work, since Kisame was cosplaying as Axel. So Sasori had to settle for Marluxia instead.

"Yeah, but Konan took my wig." Sasori said.

"I'll get it from Konan." Hidan said. "Just hurry up. Tobi and Deidara are getting annoyed."

So Sasori found his Organization XIII cloak, boots, glove and scythe and walked out to the living room. Kakuzu, dressed as a mummy, was leaning against the fridge, balancing his checkbook yet again. Deidara was cosplaying as Edward Elric and Tobi was, for one reason or another, a pink bunny. Both ninja were waiting impatiently by the front door. Zetsu was going as himself, since no one would believe that he was naturally a Venus Fly Trap. Itachi was cosplaying as Vincent Valentine and was playing cards with Kisame, who was cosplaying as Sohma Hatori. Pein, who was cosplaying as Luxord, was merely standing in the kitchen doing nothing in particular.

"Hurry up, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Konan has my wig, brat." Sasori shook his head.

"Just go as Axel!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi, you don't even know who Axel is." Kisame told the orange masked ninja.

"I do so!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Really?" Kisame decided that he would test his infinite knowledge of video games on the youngest member of Akatsuki. "Who is he?"

"He's the redhead from _Death Note_." Tobi said.

"That's Matt, you idiot!" Itachi shook his head.

"Where's Hidan, un." Deidara complained.

"I'm here." Hidan said.

The Jashinist was dressed up as a vampire and was obviously looking forward to wandering around with Kakuzu in the dead of night. Behind him came Konan, who was dressed as a runaway model.

"Just hurry up already. Seriously." Hidan said, handing the pink wig to Sasori.

"Sasori, you can cosplay as Axel this time." Kisame said.

"It's a little late now." Sasori said. "I'd need Hidan's hair gel, which he won't let me use."

"If you use a little." Hidan said, joining Kakuzu in the kitchen.

"And I'd need to do the thing with my eyes and I don't feel like doing it." Sasori shrugged as he put the hideous pink wig on his head.

"Are we finally ready now?" Konan asked.

"Yes, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Ok, I have a few ground rules for this." Pein said, playing with one of his many piercings.

Pein always had ground rules for just about everything. Whenever someone was playing Guitar Hero, they were not allowed to yell random obscenities at the top of their lungs, not matter how tempting it might be. Hidan, however, had a very hard time following this rule, especially when he was playing _Through the Fire and the Flame_ by Dragonforce.

"No staying out past midnight. Yes, midnight, Hidan." Pein told the vampire Jashinist, who was looking horror struck at the leader of Akatsuki. "No attacking children for their candy."

"Dammit." Kisame cursed under his breath.

"Is that it, Leader-sama?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"Just stay with your partners at all times." Pein said. "Tobi, stay with Zetsu. Call either Konan or me when you are heading back to the hideout. That is it."

"Finally, un." Deidara said, taking Sasori's hand and leading him out of the hideout.

The night air felt cool on Sasori's face as he walked out of the hideout with the rest of the Akatsuki. However, his lover pulled him away from the rest of the Akatsuki and the two set off on their own path.

"Where are we going, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"To Iwa, un." Deidara said with a grin.

"You're home village?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"No, my home village is the Cloud Village, un." Deidara's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Why Iwa, though?" Sasori wanted to know.

"Because you've never been there." Deidara explained, swinging his soon to be candy filled pillowcase. "I've been to your home village, un. Now you need to go to mine. And besides," Deidara added as he spun around in circles, "I know where the best candy places are, un."

"You're going to have such a sugar high later tonight, aren't you?" Sasori smiled, something he rarely did outside the presence of the blonde bomb expert.

"Tobi too, un." Deidara nodded.

"Well, I'm allotting you three pieces of candy tonight, Dei." Sasori said, calling Deidara by his pet name.

"Why three, un?" Deidara whined.

"Because I don't want to try to sleep with you running around our bedroom at three in the morning." Sasori said.

* * *

Hidan was having a wonderful night.

For one thing, he was alone with his lover, which always made him happy. It was Halloween, which happened to be his favourite holiday, including the holidays in Jashinism. And he was dressed as a vampire, Hidan's favourite creature in the history of the universe.

Oh yes, Hidan was having a wonderful night, indeed.

Kakuzu could tell that Hidan was having a good time, since the silver-haired ninja was spinning around in circles at speeds that could make even Tobi dizzy.

"Calm down, Hidan." Kakuzu smiled.

"But this is so much fun!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I know, but you're really starting to act like Tobi the time that Kisame gave him a Red Bull." Kakuzu said.

_That_ really got Hidan to stop spinning around in circles. At the thought of being anything like Tobi, the Jashinist became as straight as a piece of cardboard, yet still walking next to the stitched-nin.

"I didn't say that you had to be _that_ serious, though." Kakuzu said.

"That's a relief." Hidan sighed. "So where are we going?"

"Konoha." Kakuzu said.

"They'll kill me." Hidan shook his head. "You know I have a million dollar price on my head, Kakuzu."

"It's Halloween." Kakuzu said. "They don't kill anyone on Halloween."

* * *

Zetsu was having a _very _hard time keeping Tobi from running all over the continent. The orange-masked ninja kept running in circles around the Venus Fly Trap, which annoyed Zetsu to no end. Well, maybe I should say hopping, because that was exactly what Tobi was doing. All the while, however, Tobi was yelling, "I'm a bunny!" at such a volume that it could be heard by all in Moscow. Needless to say, Zetsu was just about ready to kill himself by means of strangulation.

"Calm down, Tobi." The black side commanded. "You're too hyper."

"Let him do what he wants." The white side of Zetsu told the black side. "Tobi is a good boy."

"Arrigato, Zetsu-san!" Tobi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Tobi, you need to calm down a little." Zetsu's white side told the hyperactive ninja. "You're attracting too much attention."

And indeed, innocent bystanders were staring at the orange-masked ninja that was Tobi. Tobi, however, didn't seem to care in the least. He was still running around in circles like a kid in a candy store. Zetsu was seriously doubting letting Tobi have sugar at all. The last time Tobi had sugar, he was up until the wee hours of the morning, annoying everyone else in the Akatsuki by watching _Dora the Explorer _and _Out of the Box_ at four in the morning. This was ended, however, when Deidara, Hidan and Itachi beat the younger ninja into submission.

"I don't care, Zetsu-san!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" the black side of Zetsu sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Deidara?"

Almost three hours later, Deidara and Sasori were heading out of Iwa at almost 11 at night. The pillowcases were full to bursting with colourful candy wrappers that were just waiting to be torn open. Sasori had been ready to go back to the base long ago, but Deidara had made him stay.

"Have you called Leader-sama, un?" Deidara asked.

"Ten minutes ago." Sasori said.

"I guess so, un." Deidara said. "I feel too weird without my eyescope, un."

"But you look much better without it." Sasori told his partner.

"I know, un." Deidara said. "But I don't like feeling like Itachi's going to use the Sharingan on me at any time."

"He wouldn't do that." Sasori assured Deidara.

"He did it while I was in the shower, un." Deidara gazed sceptically at the puppet master.

When they finally arrived at the hideout, they set their pillowcases on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the living room to watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, another tradition of the Akatsuki on Halloween. When they arrived, however, they found Kakuzu and Hidan on the couch making out.

"What the hell, un?!" Deidara yelped in surprised.

At that moment, the Jashinist and the stitched-nin sprang apart and tried to pretend that they weren't doing what they had been previously doing.

"Don't try to hide it." Sasori rolled his eyes as he walked to his room to hang up his cloak.

When he returned to the living room, he found Hidan and Deidara arguing whether they were going to watch _Corpse Bride _or _The History of Torture and Execution_. Sasori had a feeling that this Halloween was going to be just the same as the others.

**i cosplayed as Deidara last halloween. needless to say i failed misreably. i hope you guys liked it! review?**


End file.
